An excellent bedside manner
by gigglefaries101
Summary: bella barely got to forks before her clumsyness kicked in its a good job dr cullen has An excellent bedside manner smuty check up for bella swan M B&C vamp- carlisle human- bella ONESHOT REVIEW


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters I'm not that lucky they belong to Stephanie Meyer I just like to play with them I am merely the puppeteer

**Bella and Carlisle**

**An excellent bedside manner **

As I sat in the waiting room of the Doctors office I decided that my most recent 'mishap' was definitely an omen. _I should have stayed in Phoenix where it was safe_. I mean seriously! Only I could make unpacking such an extreme sport! How the hell I managed to fall down the stairs; suitcase still in hand; I will never know. _Ugh!_

_Stupid damned Forks, and stupid damned Charlie! _

It was his entire fault that I was so agitated. I wasn't even hurt badly; I had definitely had worse; but he just had to drag me down here, insisting I get myself checked out.

_Did I already say 'Damned Charlie'? _

'_Just wait until you see the doctor! A lot of the nurses have a hard time working with him around'_ he had chuckled when he dropped me off.

The coward didn't even offer to sit and wait with me; not that I wanted to be seen sitting in the ER waiting room with the uniformed Police Chief; it was mortifying enough that he had brought me here in the cruiser to begin with, but still! Was the crime rate in Forks so devastatingly high that it warranted him deserting me in my hour of need?

Sighing at my mental ramblings I let my mind wonder from my petulant thoughts of abandonment.

_Just wait until you see the doctor! _He had laughed. My mind could work with that. The bloody Doctor had best be Brad Pitt's twin. Ooh, better yet, Brad Pitt's twin from when he did that movie Meet Joe Black. Mmm. So. Damned. Hot!

Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth I dropped my head back against the hard plastic chair. I was just starting to enjoy myself when I was interrupted.

"Isabella Swan?"

Opening my eyes I saw a flushed middle aged Nurse clutching a chart too tightly in her hands. She had that 'frazzled, trying too hard to concentrate, perpetually aroused' look about her. Poor woman! Maybe Charlie's parting comment held more truth than I gave him credit for.

She led me into a Doctor's office; _shouldn't we be going to an exam room; _and pointed at the cot in the corner of the room, "Take a seat on the bed Miss Swan, Dr. Cullen will be with you shortly" she muttered distractedly, pulling the curtain around the bed. I heard her stomping back out of the door. I couldn't help but find the woman comical really; you couldn't miss the dreamy glaze or the sigh that escaped her lips as she spoke his name.

"Someone has it _real_ bad" I mumbled as I leant back against the cot. Closing my eyes again, resolved to pick up where my Joe Black Doctor fantasy left off while I waited for the good Dr. Cullen to show himself. I had barley gotten started when I was interrupted again, this time by someone clearing their throat.

Opening my eyes I felt my jaw drop and my heart stutter.

_God Damn! Well Hello Dr. Cullen!_

He was young. He was blonde. And he was sexier than any movie star I had ever seen! I mean. God, Thank You! The man was just… Wow!

He was pale; paler than even me; and he looked tired, with faint purple circles under his eyes. Oh god his eyes! I literally had to swallow the gasp that had been forcing its way up my throat when I met his gaze. They were the most incredible colour imaginable; a soft liquid honey with flecks of Topaz. And the way he was looking at me, his eyes were so intense.

"So…Miss Swan" Dr. Cullen greeted, his voice like liquid velvet - _Is it possible to cum in your pants just hearing someone say your name?_ "What can I do for you today?"

'_You can do me!' _my mind screamed. _Oh so helpful brain! Shut the fuck up! _Taking a steadying breath I stumbled my way through a more appropriate response.

"Umm, it's just Bella. I… umm, slipped on the stairs. I'm fine, really. But Charlie… umm, insisted I come and uh… get looked over".

"Hmm, well I had better not disappoint the Chief then had I?" he laughed; the sound was musical; "So where exactly are you hurt?" his asked his eyes drifting down over my form trying to identify any obvious injury.

"Umm, I uh… hit my hip pretty hard, but I umm, think I just bruised it" I stuttered. _God how eloquent was that! _

A small smile danced across his lips as he walked closer to me. "Well, lets get you up on the bed so I can check you out".

I sucked in a sharp breath as he placed his cold hands on my waist and lifted me effortlessly up onto the bed. My entire body turned to mush the instant he touched me and I offered little resistance as he leant me back slightly, my hands fumbled as I tried to grip the back edge of the bed to steady myself.

"Which hip?" he asked peering up at me through his lashes. His hands trailing down my sides, pausing at my waist band almost caused my mind to shut down completely.

"M-My r-right" I barley managed to choke out. _Shit! Goodbye coherency! _His close proximity was wreaking havoc with my girlie parts, and his smell! Fuck his smell. I didn't even fight the desire to lean forward and breathe him in.

I was vaguely aware of how quickly my breathing had become; I could feel myself becoming light headed; and I fought to slow it down_. 'Concentrate on his that will help'. _I tried but that wasn't helping at all. His tempo was barely slower than my own. _Huh?_

"May I?" he asked as he slipped his fingers under the waist band of my sweats.

All I could do was nod my agreement.

He slowly tugged my pants down over my hips before I realised he would need some compliance on my part. I lifted myself of the bed slightly as he pulled them down lower, stopping when the front v of my underwear was revealed.

Looking at my hip I wasn't surprised to see the beginnings of an ugly bluish black bruise already forming. As his cold hands slid over the bruise, I let out a gasp; the coldness was wonderfully soothing. I heard him mutter an apology; for his cold hands I assume; as his right hand slide over my clothed thigh, gripping it he moved it left to right, my legs parting with each movement.

"You're right. It does appear to be just bruised" he said, his voice dropping to a low husky tenor that had moisture flooding my core, "I suggest that if it uh… becomes painful you take a couple of umm… Tylenol to help ease the discomfort. Okay?"

I nodded mutely in response to his instruction; my mind was currently refusing to cooperate with the rest of my body. Did he just _stutter? Was he struggling with his composure too? Surely not. No, that would be just ridiculous_. Was it getting dark in _here? _That tangent of thought had me scrabbling, _why was I feeling woozy? _As the corners of my vision began to fade I remembered to inhale. _How the hell had I forgotten to breathe for so long?_ Oh yeah, I was matching my inhalations to his. I stopped because he had. _He had _Stopped _breathing! What the fuck! _

His voice grounded my delusional thoughts quickly; _stopped breathing indeed. Get a grip Bella!_

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked fixing me with an intent gaze.

"Umm, not really. I don't think. Just a few little bumps".

Despite his lingering touch, I became even more ridiculously aware of his proximity as his scent washed over me. He was closer now and with every rapid breath I took I was enveloped in it. I couldn't get enough. He smelt like fresh green apples, line fresh linen and the crystal clear air after a storm. Delicious. Perfect_. Oh god! He was talking again. What was he saying? Focus! _

"- still I think it best if I give you a thorough exam, just to be on the safe side" he smiled.

Since my brain still resembled pudding of some description, and I really hadn't heard a word of what he had been saying I nodded again. _Who was I to object if it meant his hands continued touching me? _

Trailing his hands up my legs he wrapped them around my waist before sliding up my back. My skin erupted in goose bumps as his hands worked their way under my shirt, causing it to hitch on his wrists as the went higher. _Oh fuck! Calm the hell down Bella; he's only checking your ribs for goodness sake! _

I continued watching as he nodded, extracting his hands and placed his stethoscope against my chest. I groaned in embarrassment as he looked up at me. _Yeah like you really need that to here my heart hammering! _

A small grin formed on his lips as he reached behind me, lifting my shirt to place the cold pad against my back. I sucked in a sharp breath as he stepped closer still, fitting snugly between my parted legs. His smile grew wider as he leaned his head towards me, his eyes roaming my face.

Feeling his hips come into contact with my thighs sent another wave of moisture to my core, drenching my already wet panties.

I became suddenly self conscious as he inhaled_, 'Oh god, please don't tell me he can smell that'. _I being a hormone ridden girl knew the smell of my own arousal and it had become more than obvious to me.

I knew the moment his eyes drifted closed and he inhaled deeply that my hopes had been in vain. He could smell me! Oh god!

What he did next however had every inch of my skin on fire, burning beneath his cold touch. He dropped his head lower and ran his nose up the entire length of my throat, inhaling deeply as he did.

My breathing; which had been coming in rapid pants; stopped completely when his lips traced the curve of my jaw. And my heart which hadn't stopped thumping erratically since I laid eyes on him practically burst from my chest as his lips pressed against mine.

'_Fucking hell! Was this really happening? Was I still leaning against the bed fantasizing about god like doctors? God I hope not! Please, please let this be real'. _

As the lust; pulsing through my veins; over rid everything else I realised that he was now holding me securely against him, his hands against my sides, his chest firm against mine. Taking advantage of that fact I lifted my own hands from behind me and trailed them up his arms and across his shoulders tangling them in his hair. The kiss deepened, became more urgent; desperate; until I had to pull away. _Why the hell did I have to breathe! Stupid human necessity! _

His lips never left my skin. He kissed along the curve of my jaw, suckling on the sensitive spot behind my ear before tracing his lips down the column of my neck, following the path of my racing pulse. I groaned when he pulled away_. 'Please don't stop'._

Discarding the stethoscope from around his neck he murmurs my name as he lifts my shirt up, tugging it over my head and letting it fall to the floor.

'_Holy fuck!' _

Desperate for him to share my undressed state I make quick work of the buttons on his shirt. I swallow thickly as the smooth white skin of his throat flows uninterrupted down over the marble contours of his chest, his perfect musculature no longer merely hinted at behind his concealing clothes. '_This man is a living Adonis!'_

Tracing my fingers over the hard chiselled contours of his chest I groaned as he gripped my hips pulling closer to him. As he placed a hard kiss against my lips he lay me down on the bed; the paper crinkling. His fingers quickly rid me of my bra exposing my flushed skin to cool touch.

Refusing to break the kiss I fumbled blindly with the button of his trousers, he seemed as desperate as I did as he quickly shrugged out of his shirt and white coat; they crumpled on the floor behind him.

Sighing with relief I finally pulled the button loose and tugged the zipper down; my eyes followed as his trousers slid down his thighs, pooling at his feet. I felt myself frown as he kicked them off, _'When did he take off his shoes and socks?' _

My mind went pleasantly blank as he roughly tugged my sweat pants the rest of the way down my legs, my unlaced Chucks falling to the floor as they became tangled with them. He pulled away from the kiss; his eyes locked on mine as he finger the hem of my panties - _was he asking permission? _I decided he was and nodded my consent. A lazy smile played on his lips as he slowly slid them down my legs, dropping them on top of his shirt.

He stood up straight, giving his eyes the chance to roam over my unclothed body, a low growl rumbled through him as he met my eyes again, "Bella, you are so beautiful. God, I want you so badly".

There was no denying his sincerity as my own gaze flickered to the evidence of it straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs.

'Fuck, I have to touch him'.

Lifting myself back up into a seated position I idly ran my finger down his chest, following the path of hair below his navel and then along the length of his arousal. Sucking my bottom lip into my mouth I brought my eyes level with his own and uttered the words that would leave no doubt of what I wanted, "Take me then".

Another growl reverberated around the room as he pulled my hips to the edge of the bed, sliding one hand between our bodies he traced his fingers along my slit, a slow moan sounding low in my throat.

My desire for him quickly had my fingers moving under the waist band of his boxers, tugging them down until they too pooled at his feet; he was kicking them off as his lips sought mine in another fevered kiss.

My teeth clenched down on his full bottom lip as one of his long cool fingers slid into me; my hips bucking up urging his finger deeper. I was sure that the only sounds leaving my mouth now were incoherent moans and sighs and I couldn't have cared less. I felt his lips pull into a smirk as he added another finger to my core making me grind my hips harder against him and my head to loll backward. I almost came undone when he cupped by breast and tugged on my nipple.

'_Hmm, two can play that game Doc'._

Looking straight into his lust darkened eyes I curled my fingers around his shaft; thick, long and as cold as the rest of him. I could barely contain the anticipation of having his cock filling me. I began to stroke him firmly, grazing my thumb over his tip, eagerly matching the pace of his thrusting fingers.

"Shit Bella! Please, behave. If you keep doing that this is going to be over a lot sooner than either of us would like. Unghh. Oh God! You are so warm on my fingers Bella. So wet. So tight".

I cried out as his fingers left my core, my despondency fleeting as he lifted me into his arms, my legs circling his waist.

"Bella. I want you ... _now_" he growled; the sound contrasting with the gentleness of his lips as they caressing the curve between my neck and shoulder.

"Oh God! Please! Please... now" I begged, grinding my heated core against his cock.

"Bella. Are you sure?" he panted.

I could see his tenuous grasp on his self control crumbling in his blazing honey eyes.

"Just. Fuck. Me. Dr. Cullen." And just like that his control was gone.

I could feel his responding growl in my chest; pressed against him as it was; before I heard it; the vibration set my whole body on edge, coiled it too tightly, and I knew that if he wasn't inside me in that instant I would implode.

Faster than my body or mind could perceive he had me pressed up against the cool stone wall.

I cried out in actual relief more than ecstasy when he lifted me; positioned me over his hard length; and then finally - _'finally' - _drove into me. My head hit the wall behind me with a resounding crack as it fell back, my whole body trembling as I felt every last inch of him move inside of me.

There was no pause, no hesitation in his actions and before my body had chance to fully register his breach he was pounding into my core with precise, calculated movements.

My entire body was soon wracked with violent tremors as we moved and moaned together.

"Oh God! Oh God!" I panted, unashamedly, unabashedly, "Oh Yes! Harder! Oh Fuck!" Dragging my nails down his back I relished the feeling of my every muscle clenching his cock as it worked my body into a near frenzy.

"Oh God! Bella, you are so fucking beautiful. So tight. So wet. And your scent… so unbelievably fucking amazing" he groaned, his breath icy cold over my feverish skin. He began thrusting into me harder still and I bit down on his shoulder, that one bite had him teetering closer to the edge, barely able to avoid stumbling into the precipice. He moved us away from the wall, and with a swipe of his arm he scattered the contents of his desk to the floor laying my down upon it. Never removing himself from inside me, he grasped my hips tightly and began to pound into me again, every thrust angled perfect to brush against my core.

Throwing my arms behind me; clinging to the desk top as if to anchor myself to reality; I leant my head back, exposing every inch of my throat to his ravenous lips. With heavy gasps and throaty moans I felt my body explode as my orgasm rocketed threw me.

"Oh god! Oh go - Yes! Yes!"

The clenching of my muscles held him in a vice like grip, pulling him over the brink moments after me.

"Bella! Oh God, Bella! Yes. Yes. Fuck! Yes!" he cried into my neck as the evidence of our release pooled beneath us. "Bella, that was utterly amazing" he sighed, tenderly tucking my hair behind my ear and off of my clammy forehead.

"I bet you say that to all your patients" I chuckled teasingly.

"Only the deliciously tempting ones" he chuckled. As he gently kissed my neck I ponder the volume of 'deliciously tempting' residents a place as small as Forks could possibly have.

A buzzing noise brought reality crashing back down as we both looked to the upturned intercom on the floor.

"Carlisle, your ten o'clock has just arrived" the gravely voice cooed.

'_Carlisle. Hmm, so Adonis actually has a first name. Carlisle Cullen. Very nice', _I smiled wistfully as I pulled myself up to sitting, "I'll take that as my queue to leave".

Offering me his hand he helped me down from the desk, before handing my items of my clothing as he sorted them from the pile.

Once we were both satisfactorily dressed and the room provisionally righted he placed his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb across the blush building there.

"Umm, so… Remember. Umm, take Tylenol for the pain and unless you want to end up back in my office, I would advise against falling down any more flights of stairs" he grinned; mischievously, flirtatiously.

"I make no promises. I still haven't finished unpacking yet", I chuckled back.

"Well. Good luck with that" he laughed as I headed towards the door, smoothing my hair as I went, as I reached the door he spoke again "And Bella. I look forward to seeing you again soon".

My heart skipped a beat as I nodded, pulling the door open and stepping out.

As I bypassed the Nurse from before; who was glowering at me; I noticed that the only other person in the waiting area was a small spiky black haired girl. She looked incredibly uncomfortable; almost nervous. I concluded she must be his ten o' clock appointment. As I walked past her, her eyes finally lifted from her lap catching mine; I almost froze on the spot. Her eyes were a startlingly familiar honey topaz.

I had expected her to look away, but she continued to stare at me; I got an eerie suspicion that she somehow knew what I had just done.

'_God! Please let me be wrong'._

As the apprehension of being caught out crawled up my spine, I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor, and scurried out the exit.

Tugging my phone from my pocket; to call my deserter of a father; I couldn't help but wonder who the girl was, and how she could possibly know what I just did.

'_Renee always said my face was like an open book'. _

I cursed my move to Forks again, because I knew that in a town as small as it was that it would be only a matter of time before I found out who she was. And when I did I would have to face up to what I had just done.

'_I just had sex with Dr. Carlisle Cullen!'_


End file.
